1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a corner shear machine for cutting off a notch, slot or the like having V-shape, square or rectangular at a corner or side of a workpiece in the form of a sheet material, and more particularly relates to a corner shear machine which is removably fitted with a tool assembly unit comprising a combination of a punch and a die.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional corner shear machine is constructed such that both a punch and a die are separately mounted on the machine in such a manner that the former is fixedly secured to a ram and the latter is fixedly mounted on a table. Thus, when there occurs a necessity for tool exchange in conformance to the configuration of a notch or slot to be cut off, material and thickness of the workpiece, tool exchanging work should be conducted separately for both the punch and the die. As a result a long time is required until the intended tool exchange is completed and moreover a highly skillful labor is additionally required for adjusting a clearance between the punch and the die, accompanied by a long time required also therefor.